


Slave

by SassySatan666



Series: Servamp Short Stories [9]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Mass Murder, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666
Summary: His time as Å̴͉̜̭̣̈́̃l̵̢̢̜̓̊f̶̟͉̋r̵̠̩͂ȩ̴̬̤̎̇͘̕͜d̵͕͔͎̅͛͒̕ was pitiful at best, his Eve seemed to think that he was suddenly immune to death because his oh-soloyalServamp would rush to his side.He longed to watch the massacre of his Eve, and as hoards of people brought the brown-eyed male to his death, he couldn’t help but want more of the carnage.
Series: Servamp Short Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Slave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatnapKradle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatnapKradle/gifts), [B1akeRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1akeRose/gifts).



> I’d like to give a big thank you to KatnapKradle and B1akeRose for commenting and enjoying my works! Reading your guys’ comments on my short stories genuinely makes my day so I wanted to say thank you for reading 💖💖  
> This is currently the last pre-written Servamp story I have, so i hope everyone enjoys!!

It was much easier to obey every word spoken, to become a puppet of his Eve’s desires. Life was better for him - a few decades of solely listening. He wouldn’t speak unless they requested it; wouldn’t that make it easier on all of them? It wouldn’t be his fault if another Eve were to die, in that case. Nothing but an uneventful life where he could be… happy.

Then again, the pain that split his shoulders was also getting old. 

Gritting his teeth, he glared back at his current Eve, wincing as the whip cracked down one final time. “See, Å̴͉̜̭̣̈́̃l̵̢̢̜̓̊f̶̟͉̋r̵̠̩͂ȩ̴̬̤̎̇͘̕͜d̵͕͔͎̅͛͒̕? It would be easier on both of us if you did a better job.” The man retrieved a red vial from his pocket, placing it near the blond’s head with a gentle pat, “Your monthly share.”

Waiting until the brunet was gone, he greedily downed the contents as if it were a drug, the bitter, unsatisfactory blood doing little to speed up the healing process. Gagging, he tossed the bottle across the room, the container breaking against the wall, joining the small pile of shards.  _ Only one-hundred? He must be getting tired. _ Nonetheless, he stood against the fire that spread across his back, blood dripping against the back of his legs as he went out, his steps slow and unsteady.

Mumbling to himself as he pulled on a shirt, he clicked the collar over his throat, the movements mechanical. Glancing at the mirror before he left, his current name burned into his mind, a hand hovering over his side. Shaking his head, Å̴͉̜̭̣̈́̃l̵̢̢̜̓̊f̶̟͉̋r̵̠̩͂ȩ̴̬̤̎̇͘̕͜d̵͕͔͎̅͛͒̕ left the house, greeting the other…  _ workers _ with a small nod.

His stomach churned as he found his Eve talking, the voice carrying over with each vowel. It was flooding his mind and he soon found himself unable to move, a slow hand moving to cover the name engraved upon the metal resting on his neck. His teeth punctured his lip, blood slowly welling up as he forced himself forward, his heart beating quicker with every step.

Brown eyes met his own and he quickly looked to the side, his focus drifting as his steps faltered. The voices were silenced, his Eve making brisk movement in his direction.

The soft crunch of grass faded away, mud-stained shoes meeting his lowered gaze. His voice was a whisper, the sound just above the light howl of wind, “ _ I need a command…” _

A hand met his face, another resting on his head, gripping his hair. Keeping his eyes low, he feigned a flinch, only for the man to think he had power, “Do  _ not  _ speak unless spoken to! Do  _ not  _ mumble! Make eye-contact when you are being spoken to! How  _ hard  _ is it to follow my orders?!” 

Holding his breath, his crimson gaze met the amber, his voice remaining low, “ _ It won’t happen again… _ ” He hit the ground abruptly, pain flooding his mind and back as he coughed harshly, rocks digging into the fresh wounds.

“You wanted a command? Leave my sights, you  _ filthy  _ demon. I’ll have more work for you later.” The man slowly turned away, the blond scrambling to stand. 

Watching as the brunet approached the road, his eyes snapped to the group slowly approaching from behind. It was easy to see what would happen - the murder of a local businessman by the revolution that had fueled the slaves under him.

A part of him, a torn, broken part of him, wanted to be the one to push him into the traffic, to end the bitter taste of blood on his tongue, to close the contract. He wanted to break the chains that rooted him to the man’s words. 

But he wanted an Eve. Someone to take care of him, even if that care was shown through whips or hours of work under the sun. Stumbling forward, his mind recorded the moment of death, his warning shout that only fell above silence.  _ Don’t mumble… Don’t mumble… He doesn’t like it when you mumble… He doesn’t…  _ Pushing past the group’s cheering, the car finally braked, a deep red staining the metals and road.

Turning to the others, joy bubbled in his chest and he laughed, cloudless skies raining upon his face as the chain finally shattered. Ripping the collar off, the link to the name etched against it was no longer his own, his movements were his own - he was free.

_ Å̴͉̜̭̣̈́̃l̵̢̢̜̓̊f̶̟͉̋r̵̠̩͂ȩ̴̬̤̎̇͘̕͜d̵͕͔͎̅͛͒̕… I never liked that name, anyway.  _ The celebration continued, unaware of the ever-emerging threat. Tracing a thumb over the letters before tossing it to the ground, he laughed, glancing back to the mess of red against the road’s gray.  _ That’s all? After what I’ve bled there should be more…  _ His weapon materialized in his hand, the familiar weight of the metal comforting. Tossing it between his hands and glancing across the blade, he smiled, his voice chirpy, “Step right up, come one, come all! Welcome to the  _ final  _ act!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has an amazing 2021! Enjoy!


End file.
